Charm
Charms are an in-game currency that can be exchanged for new villagers. Gaining Charms Charms can be obtained in one of two ways: Pregnancy When a couple becomes pregnant, you are granted the option of either utilising a free 'standard' charm, that will result in a singleton pregnancy, with either a one- or two-star baby; or you can choose to spend gems in order to obtain more highly-skilled babies. Either way will result in a baby (or babies) with two or more pre-selected skills, which you will then be able to supplement with a chosen skill when the child turns thirteen. Adding Villagers If you need an instant boost to your village's population, you can opt to purchase new villagers by clicking/tapping the '+' button to the right of your population count. You are then presented with the same options as you would be for a baby (minus the free charm). Your new villager or villagers will be eighteen-year-old adults. * Woodland Heroes have been observed entering the village at thirteen. Charm Types Charms generally come in four types, although special events are run regularly, giving additional options. Standard Charm Standard Charms are free, and are only available for pregnancy. Using Standard Charms will always result in a singleton pregnancy, and will result in a one- or two-starred baby. Premium Charm Premium Charms cost 30 gems each. The charms yield a villager rated between two and four stars, and can be bought in batches of up to three at a time. When used for pregnancy, one villager will result from the use of one charm. When adding adult villagers, there is a chance of gaining a married couple, each of whom will be between two and four stars. When buying batches of charms for pregnancy, either twins or triplets will result. This does not affect the length of pregnancy. Deluxe Charm Deluxe Charms cost 50 gems each. The charms give a villager (or a couple) rated between three and five stars. They can be bought in batches up of to three at a time. They are much like the Premium Charms in how they can be used. Woodland Hero Charm The release of Woodland Hero Charms coincided with the release of the Woodland Heroes, and the unlockable content in the Woodland village. Players are awarded a Woodland Hero charm free when they achieve specified levels (thus far, Levels 8, 25, 50, and 75 are known). This can be cashed in for a teen/adult hero. Woodland Hero Charms can also be purchased for 230 gems each, or won on the Roulette wheel and during certain quests. They each result in a Woodland Hero - a six-starred villager capable of unlocking a specified expansion area in the Woodland village. Choosing your Villager This is purely by chance (although practice can give some degree of control). Once you have selected which charm type you wish to use, you will be presented with a shrine. Dragging the charm to the shrine starts a procession of babies (or adult villagers) of varying genders and star ratings. Clicking/tapping the charm again slows and eventually stops the carousel. Often, if your draw is less favourable (i.e. drawing a two-star villager when using a Premium Charm), you will be compensated with decorative items. Any additional skills that your new villager is proficient in are entirely random. Sometimes, when adding villagers, you will be given a married couple rather than just one villager. They will both be of the same star level, although they will likely have different skills. This only occurs when adding adult villagers with Deluxe and Premium charms - babies are always "one baby per charm", as are Woodland Heroes. Category:Villagers Category:Currency